Work sites need to be protected from hazardous waste material discharge. Cleaning up hazardous waste material is labor intensive and expensive. The current practice typically involves lining the work site area with heavy polymer material. Tarps or other temporary barriers do not provide a complete solution to capturing all hazardous waste material for proper disposal, particularly with larger equipment, such as fueling systems, portable generator sets, and the like which may cause such materials to slide around, tear or otherwise create gaps in the lining material through which hazardous materials may leak into the environment.